Your Smiles is My Life
by haikaluzumaki
Summary: sebuah kisah menceritakan Perjuangan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyatakan Cintanya terhadap seorang Uzumaki Naruko..


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto** - **Don't Read – Don't Like !**

**YOUR SMILES IS MY LIFE **

_Hallo Semua disini saya akan membagikan sebuah Fic pertama saya yang berjudul Your Smiles is My Life,dan wajar saja yah Fic ini agak GJ..tapi kelihatannya seru juga..baiklah langsung __Ke TKP saja yah__**..…**__**…**_

**Chapter 1** – **The First Smiles**

"Hey Naruto ayo kita main..ayo.."ajakku kepada seseorang teman dekatku dan dia bernama Naruto..

"Oh!kau yah ! Sasuke ! ? "jawabnya dan kuberkaca - kaca senang

"Iya Naruto ! ini aku masa gak tau teman kecilmu ini !"jawabku bangga dan dia terlihat agak bingung utk menjawab ajakanku

"Oh..Sasuke! sepertinya..aku tak bisa !"jawabnya agak menyesali

"emang nya ada apa gitu ?ayolah ini pertemuan pertama kita tahun ini..masa kau menyia-nyiakannya dengan sahabat kecilmu ini !"kataku

"soalnya..sekarang aku harus pergi..kencan bersama pacarku !"ucapnya dan membuatku heran 'apa itu kencan' apa itu pacar ?

"Kencan? Pacar ? apa itu teh ? !"tanyaku polos dan dia mengehela nafas malas

"jangan so gak tahu kau Teme!masa kau tak mengtahuinya !"tegasnya malas

"beneran aku gak tahu ! maaf..beneran..beneran..!"ucapku dan dia akhirinya menjawab

"Baiklah dengarkan baik baik,jangan berkata jika aku harus mengulanginya lagi !"ucapnya dan ku mengangguk

"Kencan yaitu sebuah ajakan jalan jalan untuk pasangan terdekat atau bisa dibilang dengan pacar ! lalu pacar adalah seseorang pendamping perempuan untuk menjadi partner kita untuk sementara dan jika ingin ditetapkan atau solid yaitu harus menikah!kau mengerti ? aku tak mau mendengarnya bahwa kau tak mengerti..!"jelasnya dan ku mulai tersenyum

"Oh begitu yah..Hm-sepertinya menyenangkan juga punya pacar"ucapku ngasal

"Hn!okay sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat..aku tak mau nanti pacarku memarahiku karena hal bodoh ini!aku berangkat!bye !"pamitnya dan ku menggangguk saja dan mulai sendiri dan tapi tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan berlari terengos - engosan..dan kumulai tanya perempuan itu

"Ehk..nona..Hm..kenapa kau berlari seperti itu dan ada apa kemari ?"tanyaku polos dan dia menjawab

"Tidak ada!hanya saja ingin memberikan ini(sebuah dompet?) untuk kakakku!"jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan dompetnya itu ehk dia berkata utk kakaknya..jangan jangan..apa dia adiknya si Naruto..

"Ehk tunggu dulu orang yang kamu maksud itu adalah Naruto ?"tanyaku memastikan dan dia menggangguk (oh ternyata gadis cantik ini teh adiknya tapi kenapa postur tubuhnya sama dengan si Naruto dan juga merasa seumuran denganku?)

"Oh..iya nona hm..!"kataku dan dia memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh..dan kuhanya tersenyum dan kumulai berpikir kenapa denganku ini..Aggghhh aku bingung

"kamu temannya kakakku ?"tanyanya dan kujawab

"iya..aku temanya..ya kami teman sejak kecil dan pada saat itt-"jawabku terpotong olehnya dan dia langsung berkata

"Ya aku mengerti..!"jawabnya dan membuatku sedikit kesal padanya dan ternyata temperaturnya itu sama dengannya dan tiba tiba datang hujan lebat dan membuatku menunduk kenapa harus hujan disaat ini ? dan dia juag sama dan akhirnya dia berkata lagi dan ku siap tutup telingaku atas perkataannya itu yang membuatku jadi malu sendri

"Hey..ayo berteduh dirumahku..!"katanya dan kumenggangguk

...

"Hm..terima kasih atas tumpangannya,saya jadi agak gimana gitu..terasa merepotkan!"kataku

"Tidak terlalu!ini silahkan minum teh hangatnya..enak jika meminum disaat seperti ini !silahkan!"ucapnya dan ku menggangguk terima kasih

"Terima kasih.."ucapku dan meminum tehnya yang dia buat..

...

"Oh.. iya nona boleh tahu siapa namamu ?"tanyaku memecahkan keheningan dan dia menjawab

"Namaku Naruko Uzumaki ! Salam kenal"jawabnya dan membuatku teringat sama sahabatku Naruto,oh iya ehk..kenapa namanya hampir sama yah..ehk jangan bilang bahwa mereka-

"Ya benar ! kami saudara kembar !"ucapnya lagi dengan melihat raut wajahku,dan dia bisa membaca raut wajahku..hebat!

"Hahaha..ternyata benar bahwa kalian itu saudara kembar :) !"jawabku dan ia hanya tersenyum

" ^ * ! oh kamu sendiri belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri !"katanya lagi dan aku hampir lupa dengan diriku sendiri kenapa yahh aduh memang dasar aku ini

"Oh iya yah..namaku Uchiha Sasuke ! salam kenal juga..!"kataku dan ia hanay tersenyum,,dan senyumannya yang membuatku merinding ketenangan..merasa ada perasaan yang tak bisa kukatakan padanya..apakah ini yang namanya cinta seperti apa yang telah si Naruto katakan..jika benar!ini sangatlah menyenangkan..Terima Kasih Narutoo..dan tiba tiba dia berkata kata tampa ku sadari bahwa aku melamun sembari tersenyum - senyum tampa sebab..Ya Ampun aku sangat malu,dikirain aku Orang Gila nanti..

"Hey Sasuke-san ! kenapa kau tersenyum senyum seperti itu ?"tanya Naruko membuatku gugup untuk menjawabnya..

"Oh tidak tidak..tidak ada apapun kok!"jawabku dan ia mulai tersenyum lagi dan membuatku salah tingkah lagi..Ku mohon..

*Hening sesaat*

"Hm,ehk Naruko-san sepertinya hujannya sudah berhenti ! dan aku harus pulang banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan..!"Ucapku memecahkan keheningan lagi dan ia menggangguk tersenyum

"Oh..gitu yah..!"ucap Naruko

"Iya! oh iya,ehk Naruko-san nanti salam padaku terhadap Naruto Yah ! Selamat tinggal..Bye !"pamitku

"ya nanti aku sampaikan..bye.."

...

"Hm..Naruko-san..Naruto-san,,Naruko-san..engkau sangatlah Cantik setiap langkahan kaki ini hanyalah dirimu terus yang terputar dikepalaku ini..apakah ini benar,apakah ini cinta ? baiklah aku sudah tahu inilah yang namanya cinta..Naruko-san aku merindukanmu.."Ucapku sendiri di tengah Perjanan menuju rumah untuk pulang..

**Your Smiles is My Life Chapter 1 – The First Smiles End**

**Author :** "_Maaf yah Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun ! kayaknya watak kalian agak terbalik yah.._?"

**Naruto :** "_ itu bagus juga Author ! aku sangat senang jika menjadi seorang yang cool..hebat_!"

**Sasuke :** "_Cih!Dasar Author..seenaknya saja watak gua di balikin ama orang bodoh ini,gak sudi gua !"_

**Naruto :** "_Hey!siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hah ?"_

**Sasuke :** _" Hn ! "_

**Naruto :** "_Sialan kau Temee!"_

**Author :** "_Sudah..sudah..sudah..kalian jangan berantem kayak anak kecil saja! Oh iya Sasuke-kun maaf Author ubah..hehehe..dan tenang saja nanti juga gak akan begini terus kok !_

**Sasuke :** " _Hn!_ "

**Author :** _" ^_ ^_ !"

.

.

.

.

_**Hahaha gimana Readers?sangat GJ yah..maaf yah say masih Newbie disini..jadi gak terlalu gimana gitu..hehhe..dan makasih ke semua Readers yang telah membaca Fic InsyaAllah akan saya Update besok..kalau bukan besok berarti besoknya lagi..hehehe mulai GJ..hahaha okay Terima Kasih banyak Readers.. ^ ^ ! **_

**Oh Iya lupa satu lagi..katanya dalam setiap Fic harus ada Review nya..jiak seperti itu Minta Review nay yah..buat Semangat menulis lanjutannya,,yah..dan Makasih banyak jika yang MeReview,, ^ ^ ! **


End file.
